Player Ranks
On Republica, each player progresses through a series of ranks as they play on the server. Starting as a "Guest" with no build rights, a player is only able to walk the server and tour it. After a certain time period they may post a promotion on the forums to climb up for more permissions. Normal Ranks Guest Guest is the standard rank for new players. Guest can do nearly nothing, except to explore around the server to see how it is like. They are encouraged to post an application, so they can start using the server. Can: *Walk */afk */help */list */me */motd */rules *basic iConomy commands Can not: *Place/destroy blocks *Interact (Attacks, switch doors etc.) *Create homes FNG FNG, an acronym of "Fucking New Guy", is the starting point to all players who apply and are accepted at Republica. These players have a lot more permissions. Can: *All of previous rank */compass */depth */getpos */msg */spawn */warp */whois *can create shops (may change in the future) *can create locked chests Can not: *Create homes Regular Regular is achieved by posting a promotion request after being a FNG for 1 week. Can: *All of previous rank *Create one home with /sethome Seasoned Seasoned is achieved by posting a promotion request after being a Regular for 2 weeks. Can: *All of previous rank *Create two homes with /sethome Veteran Veteran is achieved by posting a promotion request after being a Seasoned for 3 weeks. Can: *All of previous rank *Create two homes with /sethome Elite Elite is achieved by posting a promotion request after being a Veteran for 4 weeks. Can: *All of previous rank *Create three homes with /sethome Legend Legend is achieved by posting a promotion request after being a Regular for 6 weeks. Can: *All of previous rank *Create five homes with /sethome *Claim a spot in the Hall of Legends Donation Ranks These ranks are acquired by donating to the server. (See this topic) VIP *VIP Donator ($5) VIP Tag *VIP Access for 1 month *$5,000 in-game cash *5 Homes *Full set of Iron Tools Donator *Iron Donator ($10) Donator Tag */tp back command */jumpto, /up, /unstuck, /ascend, /descend, /ceil commands *$10,000 in-game cash *5 Homes *Full Set of Iron Tools + Armor Supporter *Gold Donator ($20) Supporter Tag */tp (player and coords) and /tp here command */creaturebox set command (change what spawners spawn) *$20,000 in-game cash *10 Homes *Full Set of Diamond Tools Sponsor *Diamond Sponsor ($30) Sponsor Tag *$30,000 in-game cash *15 Homes */vanish command *Can use certain WorldEdit Commands. //set, //undo, //redo, //cyl, //hcyl, //sphere, //hsphere, //replace, //overlay, //faces, //smooth, //move, //stack, //wand, //expand, //contract, //shift, //outset, //inset, //size ::(there are limits though. Max # of blocks changed at once is 1000, max radius is 20, placing items must be in your inventory, destroying blocks this way yields no return) *Full Set of Diamond Tools + Armor Staff Ranks Players hand-picked by the Owners can be promoted to "Moderator" and become part of the server staff. Moderators assist with player applications, promotions, griefing problems and other issues. After proving themselves, Moderators can be promoted to "Admin" and take on more responsibilities. Category:Server Info